The phantom cat
by Voltron LD
Summary: Kuroko is walking home one day when he sees the giant of the genoration of miricals coming out a sweet shop, Kuroko eats a sweet he is offered which is said to be 'magical'. He goes home and passes out on the floor. When he wakes he finds he is now a cat, he has to find the team and become human again before their next game, how will they do this? Find out in the story
1. Chapter 1

**The magical cat**

Chapter 1- Magic Candy

Kuroko was walking home from practice when he saw Murasakibara coming out a small shop with Aomine, he appeared by them.

"Hello Aomine, hello Murasakibara." Aomine jumped at hearing Kuroko and Murasaibara waved as he part way through eating a snack.

"H-hi Kuroko, give a little warning next time."

"You will still jump though if I do that."

Aomine glared at Kuroko for a second.

"Hi Kuroko, would you like to try a snack I just bought?"

"I am hungry so yes."

Kuroko took the small sliver sweet he was given and ate it.

"The lady in the shop said it was magic but I don't believe that."

"Oh? How is it magic?"

"She didn't say."

Kuroko nodded and sipped his vanilla milkshake, starting to feel a little funny but ignoring it.

"We'll be here a couple days so we'll see you later." Aomine said.

"Ok, bye."

Kuroko waved and continued walking home, the feeling growing more. By the time Kuroko got to his door he was slightly dizzy.

"Huh? What's happen…"

Before Kuroko could finish he fell to the floor, his vision blurring. The door swung shut.

' _What was, in that sweet?'_ Was the last thing he thought before passing out.

-Next day-

Kagami was walking to Kuroko's house to walk him to school, Kuroko hadn't answered his phone last night and didn't turn up to the party they were having. The rest of the team had become slightly worried and said that Kuroko probably forgot, even though that was unlikely.

Kagami knocked the door and got no answer, he knocked again and had got no answer again. _'Must have already left for school'_ Kagami walked to school and hoped Kuroko would be there.

Kuroko wasn't at school, Kagami started to get worried and had called Kuroko multiple times, each time with no answer. He sighed and would check on Kuroko after school.

-with Kuroko-

At about 9am, Kuroko opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He felt different, **very** different, he frowned and tried to stand up, falling over when he did try.

' _What's going on? Why can't I stand up? Is it because of that snack Murasakibara gave me?'_

Kuroko looked down at his hands and saw blue paws instead, he froze. HE WAS A CAT!?


	2. Chapter 2

**The magic cat- ch2**

Kuroko started to panic as reality hit him. _'H-how am I cat? Is that candy? He did say it was magical? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!'_ He stopped and took a deep breath.

' _Calm down, panicking will only make things worse. I need to find the team and see if they can find a cure. OK, first is to get the hang of walking then go from there'_

Kuroko took a deep breath and stood up on all fours; he crawled out his uniform and looked about. Everything was so big now, he managed to get has balance and walked about. He looked at the open window in his bathroom and started to climb to it, climbing over boxes and bottles.

He managed to get outside and landed on the fence round his back garden, he made sure he didn't fall off it and looked onto the street below. He jumped down and landed on the ground.

' _Alright, now that I'm outside I need to get to school. I just hope I don't take too long.'_

Kuroko took off towards the school.

-With the team-

Everyone was doing their morning practice when they hear a loud **bang** and scratching. Teppei, Kagami, Fukuda went to see what it was. They found a pale blue cat scratching the door and meowing, loudly.

"Huh? What you doing here little guy?" Kagami picked up the cat and it meowed franticly.

' _Kagami! It's me Kuroko, I woke and found out I was a cat, please help me!'_

Kagami looked at it weirdly.

"Uh…. Hi?"

"What is it Kagami?" Teppei asked

"It seems desperate for something."

"Attention?" Fukuda suggested.

Kagami shrugged.

"Let's see what the rest think."

They went back to the rest of the team and showed Kuroko.

"Hang on, doesn't he look like Kuroko?" Kagami had been looking at the cat for about 5 minutes.

Hyūga frowned. "He does."

' _Guys! It's me!'_ Kuroko's eyes had stood up straight when Kagami said his name.

"Wait….is that Kuroko?"

Kuroko jumper onto Kagami happily and nuzzled him.

' _It's me'_

"Eh? How did this happen?"

"It may have been me." They looked up to see the generation of miracles, Murasakibara looking down.


End file.
